Niespodzianka
by angeliyah
Summary: Voldemort boi się, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla Harry'ego. Postanawia coś z tym zrobić - niestety efekt niespodzianki jest trochę inny niż sobie wyobrażał


**Niespodzianka**

Harry pływał na granicy snu i jawy, obudzony, ale nie rozbudzony. Zapewne powinien już wstawać jednak była niedziela a w swoim domu nie musiał się spieszyć na śniadanie.

Ledwo zarejestrował otwarcie drzwi sypialni, tylko jedna osoba mogła dostać się do tego domu, więc nie zareagował, czekając na niego.

Znajome ciche, lekkie kroki zbliżyły się do jego loża, a potem poczuł jak materac ugina się pod kładącym się na kołdrze obok niego mężczyzną.  
\- Niespodzianka, kochany. - Usłyszał szept, a po nim poczuł dotyk ust: ciepłych, miękkich...

I zerwał się stając obok łóżka ze złapaną z szafki, skierowaną w kierunku intruza różdżką.  
\- Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim domu? - Zapytał ostro, już całkowicie rozbudzony.

\- Harry, to ja. - Rozległ się tak dobrze znany mu głos, chociaż z obcą, bardziej miękką nutą.

Patrzył bez słowa, już minimalnie mniej nerwowo, ale nie opuścił różdżki.

\- Harry, przecież twój dom jest pod Fidelisem. Tylko ja i Snape możemy tu wejść. - Mężczyzna stwierdził spokojnie, pewnie.

 _To prawda, ale dożył pełnoletności właśnie dlatego, że nie ufał bezwarunkowo - nikomu._  
\- To nie może być glamour. Ani wielosokowy, bo zmienia też głos. - Stwierdził stanowczo.

Nie miał pojęcia, po co obcy miałby twierdzić, że jest Voldemortem udając tylko jego głos, ale także nie wiedział, dlaczego jego Czarny Pan miałby zjawiać się u niego przebrany za kogoś innego. Owszem słyszał, że niektórzy lubili się przeobrażać, żeby ożywiać związek ale on nie potrzebował niczego takiego - ukochany wystarczająco go podniecał w swojej prawdziwej formie.

\- To właśnie jestem ja. Prawdziwy ja. - Obcy czarodziej uniósł dłoń pokazując jego pierścień.

Gdyby to nie był Voldemort na palcu miałby replikę pierścienia Gauntów - tylko oni dwaj widzieli prawdę. Harry z wrażenia opuścił różdżkę, ale zaraz znowu ją podniósł.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem jak wygląda mój narzeczony?

\- Znalazłem zaklęcie, które odwróciło zmiany wywołane przez czarną magię. Tak właśnie wygląda moje ciało, które normalnie dorosło bez żadnych obcych ingerencji.

Harry zaczął niestety wierzyć, że to nie jest ani zły sen, ani głupi żart. To _był_ jego Czarny Pan. Odłożył wreszcie różdżkę, przyglądając mu się oceniająco.

Faktycznie, mężczyzna był przystojny - według wszelkich standardów. Kiedy wstał i obrócił się dookoła, kilka razy, dając mu lepszy obraz całości Harry musiał to przyznać.

Był wysoki, szczupły, ale umięśniony, i nie był już blady, raczej lekko śniady, z pięknymi błyszczącymi czystym błękitem oczami o migdałowym kształcie i otoczonymi przez długie gęste rzęsy no i najbardziej widoczna ze zmian: kruczoczarne, lekko kręcone włosy.

 _Po prostu młody bóg!_

Czarodziej zrobił krok w jego stronę i Harry odruchowo o krok się cofnął, kolejny i następne, aż oparł się plecami o ścianę. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i uniósł dłoń ocierając wierzchem o jego policzek.

 _Tak dobrze znany, a teraz tak obcy gest._

* * *

Zwykle chłopak mrużył oczy na tę pieszczotę, natychmiast się w niego wtulając. Teraz stał sztywno, nie reagując, przysunął się zatem bliżej i pocałował go, delikatnie, wkładając w to całe uczucie do niego.

Harry nie zaprotestował - ale też nie odpowiadał.

Pogłębił pocałunek, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem i chwytając za biodra, całował mocno, agresywnie, walcząc by wywołać jakąś reakcję.

 _I udało się, wywołał ją..._

Harry wyrwał się, ocierając dłonią usta.  
\- Nie mogę. Wierzę, że to Ty... Ale... Nie mogę...

Odwrócił się i chwyciwszy leżącą na fotelu szatę otulił się nią i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł do łazienki.

 _To było oczywiste - chciał zmyć jego dotyk._

Voldemort był wstrząśnięty. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to poważna niespodzianka, wyobrażał sobie różne reakcje Harry'ego - _ale nie taką!_

 _To jednak nie był dobry pomysł, by robić coś takiego bez uprzedzenia. Snape miał rację._

Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś chłopak pojawił się u niego, gdy był pod glamour, wtedy też zareagował tak samo nerwowo, dopiero kiedy poczuł jego dotyk odprężył się - ale nie otworzył oczu, nie chcąc widzieć obcego.

 _A teraz jego dotyk także był obcy..._

 _Cholera, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć. Jak mógł być takim idiotą!_

Harry wyszedł z łazienki, kompletnie ubrany i omijając go szerokim łukiem skierował się do drzwi.  
\- Może porozmawiamy w salonie? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z sypialni.

Czarnoksiężnik nie miał innego wyjścia, ruszył za nim. Kiedy wszedł do salonu, Harry kończył właśnie szklankę ognistej whisky i od razu nalał sobie kolejną.

Machnął butelką w jego stronę.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? - Voldemort pokręcił przecząco głową. Chłopak dobrze wiedział, że nie pije alkoholu, zresztą sam też rzadko pijał... A teraz wypił jednym haustem kolejną szklankę i znowu sobie nalał.

 _Naprawdę musiał być w szoku._

 _Cholera, cholera... Cholera!_

Podszedł do niego i ostrożnie wyjął szklankę z jego palców, ściskając je delikatnie i patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry, nie powinienem tego zrobić bez uprzedzenia. Nie pomyślałem...

\- Nie no, dlaczego. Nic nie musiałeś mi nic mówić: twoje ciało - twoja sprawa. - Chłopak brzmiał obco, martwo, ból i zdrada czaiły się na krawędzi wybuchu.

Objął go i przytulił, bardzo delikatnie, całując jego włosy.  
\- Przepraszam. - Harry dalej stal sztywno, bez ruchu w jego ramionach. Tym razem nie wyrwał się a jedynie odsunął, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy i westchnąwszy ciężko zapytał.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Kiedy ludzie na mnie patrzyli widzieli we mnie tylko Czarnego Pana, jaśni czarodzieje mają z tym duży problem. Pomyślałem, że zmiana wyglądu pomoże im zaakceptować mnie jako Ministra.

Harry pokiwał głową, ale nie wyglądało to jakby się z nim zgadzał, albo przyjmował jego rozumowanie. Raczej potwierdzał tylko, że słyszy jego słowa.

Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył mu w oczy, bez słowa. W końcu wysunął się z jego objęć i ruszył w stronę kominka.  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć... Sam. - Dodał, jakby nie było to oczywiste.

Wziął garść proszku i odwrócił się, cicho szepcząc swój cel - _chciał mieć pewność, że za nim nie podąży._

Voldemort patrzył w gasnące płomienie.

 _Przemyśleć, co przemyśleć? Przecież Harry nie może go teraz zostawić..._

* * *

Harry sam był zdumiony siłą swojej reakcji. W końcu to _był_ jego Voldemort - może zmienił się jego wygląd, ale to przecież wciąż był mężczyzna, którego pokochał...

A jednak jego dotyk budził w nim niechęć, a wręcz odrzucał. Ta miękka, ciepła skóra, pełne usta i błękitne spojrzenie nie były dla niego atrakcyjne.

Kochał Czarnego Pana, takiego jakim był, jego porcelanowo gładką i chłodną skórę, długie wąskie palce, kochał jego wąskie usta, płonące szkarłatem spojrzenie...

\- Harry, czy coś się stało? - Usłyszał zaniepokojony głos swojego byłego nauczyciela i najlepszego przyjaciela.

Spojrzał w te czarne, pełne troski oczy.  
\- Wiedziałeś o tym, Severusie? Wiedziałeś, co chce zrobić?

Nie musiał wyjaśniać, o co mu chodzi, mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, kiwając głową.  
\- Tak, przyszedł do mnie z tą księgą, pomagałem mu zebrać składniki do mikstury.

\- I dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Zapytał z wyrzutem. - Myślałem, że mi serce wybuchnie, kiedy zobaczyłem obcego faceta w mojej sypialni! - Pokręcił głową cichnąc do szeptu. - A kiedy się dowiedziałem, że to on, było jeszcze gorzej...

\- Mówiłem, że powinien o tym z tobą porozmawiać, ale twierdził, że nie ma potrzeby. - Opuścił głowę, ale zaraz znowu ją uniósł patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. - Czuł się niepewnie przy Tobie.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Niepewnie? Przy mnie? O co ci chodzi?

\- Jesteś Złotym Chłopcem, jesteś młody, przystojny. Zawsze kręciło się koło ciebie mnóstwo facetów. Bał się, że go zostawisz dla jakiegoś przystojniaka.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? - Harry był bezgranicznie zdumiony. - Jak mógł tak myśleć? Czy ja kiedyś sugerowałem, że mi się nie podoba, że chcę innego?

\- Nie musiałeś, ma lustro. Wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, chciał wzbudzać strach, nie miłość, ale kiedy poznał ciebie wygląd zaczął mieć znaczenie.

\- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Nigdy nic nie mówił, zawsze wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie... - Był wyraźnie zagubiony, zmartwiony, że tego nie zauważył, nie rozpoznał.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A co miał mówić? Po prostu starał się zawsze być najlepszy, spełniać i wyprzedzać twoje życzenia i modlić się do Merlina i Salazara, żebyś nie znalazł kogoś innego, jakiś lepszy model.

\- Powiedział mi, że to dla polityki, że chce się lepiej prezentować, jako Minister... - Harry zmarszczył brew.

\- Znasz go przecież, nigdy nie mówi o uczuciach, wstydzi się swoich lęków i niepewności. Wszystko co robi, robi dla ciebie, żebyś przy nim był, już na zawsze.

\- Czy to można odwrócić? - Zapytał powoli, z wahaniem.

Severus zagryzł dolną wargę, kręcąc przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, chyba że znowu zrobi to wszystko, co doprowadziło go do poprzedniego wyglądu.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i usiadł w fotelu.  
\- Mogę tu na trochę zostać? Chcę to wszystko przemyśleć i zrozumieć.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. Chcesz herbaty, czy czegoś innego?

\- Nie, dzięki, po prostu pozwól mi tu posiedzieć, aż będę gotowy wrócić do siebie... I do niego.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i wrócił do swojego miejsca, na drugim fotelu, znowu pogrążając się w lekturze którą przerwał na pojawienie się jego niespodziewanego gościa.

Co jakiś czas podnosił wzrok, zerkając na chłopaka. Harry skulił się, podwijając jedną nogę, a drugą opierając stopą o krawędź siedziska i oparł brodę o kolano, ręce owijając wokół niego.

Po godzinie wstał. Snape odłożył księgę.  
\- Wiesz już co z tym zrobisz?

Harry spojrzał na niego, ze smutkiem.  
\- Nie zostawił mi wyboru. - Westchnął i ruszył do kominka. _Czas wracać do siebie._

* * *

Kiedy Harry zniknął Voldemort przez chwilę patrzył w pusty kominek, potem odwrócił się, przygarbiony, ciężkim krokiem poszedł do fotela..

Usiadł, postanawiając czekać na jego powrót.

Po chwili opuścił głowę, chowając ją w dłoniach. To były najcięższe chwile w jego życiu, od czasu gdy po ich pierwszych, prawdziwych rozmowach wreszcie odważył się do niego zbliżyć, bojąc się odrzucenia.

Nie zawsze było łatwo, kłócili się i walczyli ale nigdy - _nigdy_ Harry nie odciął się tak od niego, fizycznie i emocjonalnie.

Może nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w związkach, ale nawet on wiedział, że kiedy partner " _chce to przemyśleć - sam"_ \- oznacza to, że nie wie, czy chce z nim dalej być, że rozważa rozstanie.

 _Salazarze, jeżeli Harry go zostawi..._

 _Powinien go dobrze znać, powinien przewidzieć taka reakcję, jak mógł być takim głupcem?!_

Podniósł głowę, patrząc na stojącą na szafce odebraną Harry'emu szklankę, przywołał ją do siebie i pierwszy raz w życiu napił się alkoholu.

Gorzki palący płyn w dziwny sposób dawał ulgę, potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie chcieli w nim topić zmartwienia. _Tyle, że to nic nie zmieniało, nie cofnie tego co zrobił i nie przekona Harry'ego.._.

Odesłał pustą szklankę i wyprostował się kładąc ręce na oparciach fotela.

 _Czekał._

* * *

Wreszcie w kominku pojawiły się płomienie i wyszedł z niego Harry. Od razu go zauważył i podszedł stając trzy kroki od jego fotela. Voldemort wstał, patrząc intensywnie w oczy chłopaka, szukając wskazówki.

Harry milczał przez kilka sekund, w końcu westchnął i przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
\- Nie dałeś mi wyboru. - Zauważył gorzko. Krótka przerwa i jego twarz rozjaśnił prawdziwy uśmiech. - Kocham cię, nieważne jak wyglądasz.

Czarnoksiężnik wypuścił oddech, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że go wstrzymał, z tak samo szerokim radosnym uśmiechem pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń i mocno przytulił Harry'ego, wtulając twarz w jego włosy.  
\- Merlinie, tak bardzo się bałem.

Harry ostrożnie objął go ramionami, klepiąc po plecach a potem odchylił się, odsuwając od jego bioder.  
\- Powoli, nie ciesz się aż tak entuzjastycznie, wiem że to ty, ale kiedy mnie obejmujesz i tak czuję się, jakbym cię zdradzał. Daj mi trochę czasu.

Voldemort pokiwał głową, ale nie rozluźnił uścisku, chłopiec go rozumiał i nie próbował się z niego uwolnić. Przechylił tylko głowę marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ale nie rób mi już nigdy więcej żadnych niespodzianek.

\- Nigdy. - Obiecał czarnoksiężnik, znowu się w niego wtulając.


End file.
